BYM A Total Control and Dependency
by Sunbeam Moonlight
Summary: This is where I fought more states and have a small speech with the US President...


Backyard Monster

A total control and Dependency

By Tai Nguyen

From the last Friday before Labor Day, ever since I was the great dictator of my own backyard city-base this present day, I have been spending my economy-resources on my monster-army's educations and technologies, defenses, and increasing the economy-resource expansion. I've launched multiple assaults on other states that bordered mine. Looted over 1m or over than that. I just occupied another territory, which now I have 8 totals. But Labor Day, when the damage protection wore off, that's where I sent Kamikaze eye-ras and broke off few tough black diamond and wooden walls. Meantime I've upgraded few of my defenses. Cannon towers, sniper towers, and bunkers. Then around Tuesday, I've sent in D.A.V.E.s, octo-oozes, pokeys, flinks, and Drull to rid of the Middle Eastern plot which is bloodsheds. Then few days, I launched an assault called the Lighting Assault on the leader of Russia, Crobichov Januse. Sending in my alien defensive squadrant and all-out squadrant to my north-west outpost, then easily watch as my forces leveled one of his outposts 99%. Then he crushed mine back, then again I rose down his outpost. But again he crushed my outpost and taken them, two of them. And at the same moment this unknown enemy who called himself as "_Gods of Olympus_" have owned Januse and forced him to abandon his land-pretty badly he lost Russia. Pretty much China, Korea, Bolivia, and Canada got crushed and got abandon as well. My state Germany will never be abandon! I've decided to meet with the USA President Kennedy or Kenny and his Vice President, Nick Walter at the White House. "Good morning, Chancellor Tai, how are you?" He asked. "Bad sir, I've lost 2 of my precious outposts worth over 12 millions of resources. The fact that Sir Crobichov Januse-leader of mother Russia just owned two of my outposts then got abandon due to Gods of Olympus' attacks." I replied, stressfully. "You mean the high ranking emperor of Japan? The Imperial Japanese Emperor," President Kenny said. "Yeah Japan's growing before they sold off their land of outposts," I said. "Sir, there's other states are being attacked abruptedly," Vice President Nick said to President Kenny. "Forget Austria, France, and Luxembourg! Their backyard city-base is a-okay." He answered to Vice President Nick. "Well anyway I've upgraded my silos all my cannon and sniper towers up to 5 feet stronger, then to #2 sharp, my flinger to 4 sharp, and half of my block barricades to black-diamond." I interrupted. "Good for you, I see your factories are growing, meng," replied President Kenny. "Yeah, I am improving my economy-resources. Getting shiny or gold is absolutely a scarcity." I said. "I believe we should be getting back to work, sir." Vice President Nick said. President Kenny felt stressed at the moment. "Excuse me Vice President, let me have more time!" He replied, intense. "Yes sir," Vice President Nick answered as he left the conference room. "Listen, meng, the resources of goo, putty, twig, and pebble economics are unlimited. The shiny how are limited very scarce! That economy gold is difficult, meng. I spent total of 3 or 4 weeks governing my city-yard-base, haven't been attacked lately. Pretty boring how my workers are just building and upgrading, yet I need to improve my storage silos to make more deposits." President Kenny said. "I know, but I am the yard Leveling and Defense Patrol, that's my job for Germany, which I named my yard Solaria-city-base. I make sure things are unlimited, for instance one way to get unlimited shiny-gold is those special growing mushrooms that grow everyday. It's probability-like lottery, percentage that you may get 3, 8, or 10 shiny." I said. President Kenny took a sip of coffee, then into gulping the whole jug down his throat before speaking. "Good, glad you took 3 years and 48 days of high schooling! You should have known your government like how we aren't getting enough rain and water right now! You've been learning too much about Economics lately have you?" He spoke, pointing his fingers at me. "I'm a dictator slash emperor of Germany and Solaria City-base; I don't need rain in my turf. I use solar panels for energy! I reuse water." I recalled. "Ahem! You reuse dirty contaminated H2O?" President Kenny inclined? "No!" Kenny stands up as he looks at the timing while I am concerned about other states might an assault on my yard. "Well I've got to go to the meeting in Churchill's yard in England, and in Germany, _dur wretch comistac Fuehrer_." President Kenny said as he left the conference room. "Okay, President Kennedy." I said. "You know that could be my new nickname for my presidential name, but Vice President Nick notified me to hurry to the meeting," he shouted. Evening when I arrived to Solaria I am impressed to big changes made to my backyard. Hatcheries, goo factories, putty factories, twig factories, pebble shiner factories, sniper towers, cannon towers, tesla towers, flinger, and housings all been improved! Currently I've upgraded some block walls to black diamond, few to stone walls, and then I have owned another outpost close to China, named Morgue-the leader of Shigozu. I really planned to build and upgrade my factories so that I make more resource-money and expand my industries. But few days past, on September 16, 2011, I receive a strict message from Morgue Han-zo saying that she doesn't want war and bloodsheds in her territory, that you are bothering me. Also I have a conversation with her. I hate clearing up conflict misunderstandings, especially that big meeting at the Yard Congress Political Court, where there's debate about yard war and strikings. Now they're on me, and I have to fix the circumstances with the Leader of China and the owner of Shigozu Yard. President Kenny knows he could help my problems, but at that moment he's busy with the meeting. Too bad Queen Elizabeth or Queen Sarah Rose has been left razed and looted. I missed her passion of crushing other states, her cuddly laugh, and herself at the political party. I don't want my yard to suffer a Great Depression with the misunderstand speech I sent to China. Using shiny is very scarce, not unlimited, but easily spentable. I am a dictator of Solaria and that real meaning of it is alternate source of economy, resources, and how to conserve spentable things wisely. My beliefs are total superiority, total popularity, total conquest, and being treated as highest #1 king of all human beings with intelligence, strength, politics, and fairness. It was my "mind-dreams", but of course that isn't how it works, but I hate people treating slash telling that I am DUMB, weak, useless, dependable on others financially, giving me many advices, and that they are better than me! It's the full reason of my defensive postures, mood slash attitude, and how it caused me to get all nervous, uncomfortable, and unrelaxed. It's what I have to go through right now. When Prime Minister Lance wrote down the alien monsters that were wounded on the casualty list, then he came to me in concernment. "Governor Tai, over 588,942 wounded or deaths reported from last 3 weeks ago, September 14 to now, are on the casualty list. I also put over 2k of eye-ras have blown themselves up on black-diamond walls against Matthew Douglass continuously, say 159 total of his walls are torn down," Prime Minister Lance said. "Like the US history during the Cold War, when the Iron Curtain-Berlin Walls came apart down." I replied. "I remember Lexington and Concord back in the New England times with the Patriots and British Red Backs…If I didn't get banned from the British Envoy Military as a General, I would bring back those old histories." Prime Minister Lance restated. I looked at the building before stating. "Yeah, the American Revolution to the Great War of 1812." "Again this is future way past modern life on here, I want to conquest, and I am in charge of this land as a supreme dictator or emperor. You are my Prime Minister and the Yard Attendant. Clearly I have unlimited power over my yard, Solaria. Not even a Magna Carta, Treaty of Versailles, or any end-war truce will stop me!" I said. Prime Minister Lance felt little shocked by that. "Yes sire, I'll make sure that Solaria stays defended," Prime Minister Lance recalled. Around evening at 5:00 P.M., President Kenny has invited me to the Labor Union Party in Massachusetts. Sitting down at the table with the US President, the US Queen, the President's Vice President, and along with few people don't know. "Good evening, Chancellor Tai, a pleasure to meet you, sir." President Kenny spoke, with a formal smile. "Pleasure to meet you too; you look too political with that black tie, presidential taxicido, presidential pant, dressed shoes, and a golden watch," I replied. At that moment he was gulping down a glass wine and water at the same time. "Very clumsy, but thank you, Chancellor Tai." Kenny also drank up the whole red wine bottle and ate couple of roasted peanuts on the table. "The Congress didn't declare war on Cuba, and I am so degressitated!" President Kenny inclined. I yawned. "Who cares, I am so darn aggressive that I have been removed from military power," says Queen Sarah! "Listen, you nincompoops, I am so stressed out that there's no food on the table!" I slightly shouted. Swiftly, the waiters brought tasty food of mixed cultural cuisines. "Food is served, bon appetite," says the French waiter. President Kenny glanced down on the delicious food then at me. "Wish granted, there's the banquet you can eat." President Kenny recalled. Queen Sarah started digging in. "Excuse me, mind your manners, Queen Sarah Rose," said President Kenny, looking at her. "Ahem, did it say anything about that on the law?" She asked. "No." Kenny recalled. "That means I can eat like a pig!" I eat as I listen to the small argument with the Queen and the President. "Good day, govnors, prince-charmings, I am happy to be invited to this party. It's wonderful and quite honourful," Prime Minister Lance blurted out as he walked in to join with us for half-lunch and dinner. "PM Lance, how are Solaria doing," I asked. "Very doodling and busy still, the pounds are growing in supplies, old champ," he replied. "Excellent, go enjoy your time with some gumbo, escargot, dumplings, and lots of grubs." I said. "Nice!" As the Prime Minister quickly sat down and began eating, one senator named Jackson Adams came into the scene. With President Kenny gulped down his meal. "Senator Adams, did you take care paying off the Labor Fee Relief Form for the Mexican workers in Mexico?" President Kenny spoke. "Yes sir, but I also donated $520,000 of shiny to the Korean people of Korea." Senator Adams said. Kenny stopped eating as he looked at the senator. "You're fired!" There's a small staring contest at the moment. "Just kidding, men, nothing wrong with big money donation. We helped fixed the Great Depression in Korea. It's good to be a flexible US citizen," said the president. "Well, I am 34 years old Senator, I know what I am doing." "You know I want a female waitress to serve me something," replied Queen Sarah, tensefully. "Here you go, blueberry champagne and grilled steak," said the female waitress suddenly. "Wish granted, my Queen," stated Prime Minister Lance."Apparently sir, that's my line," replied President Kenny. Queen Sarah ignored both of them as she eats her meal, drinking her champagne. I ate total of 396lb of food and drunk up all the wine, water, and hot coffee. The other has eaten a lot, especially Queen Sarah "Elizabeth" Rose who ate so much that she put on some weight. After few hours have past and night falls in, we spend the time conversating. "You know, the more you upgrade the flinger, the longer you can expand the tower range," I said. "I know," replied President Kenny and Prime Minister Lance in unison. "Ugh, well you dunburgers, I didn't know that!" Queen Sarah said. "Okay, I apologize," said the President. To make this short, everyone had a good time, even I would. But the futures lie on and further more my superior power shall grow on.

The end.


End file.
